


ArminXMaleReader

by JD123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD123/pseuds/JD123
Summary: Short smutFirst timeProbably terribleOh well





	ArminXMaleReader

You couldn’t stop thinking about him.  
From his high intelligence to his cute features, Armin arlert was everything you wanted in a partner.  
Everyone was currently in the middle of showering, while you were lying in your bunk, giving in to temptation.  
You breathed heavily as your hands went to work down below, your right steadily stroking up and down your shaft while your left gently cupped and carressed your testicles.  
“Ahh..god”  
You ended up fantasizing about the blonde quite often, wondering how it would feel to be inside him, how it would feel to wrap your hand around his cock as you gently fucked him.  
“Fuck, Armin..god”  
You were getting closer to the edge, the familiar tightening in your lower abdomen arriving  
“(M/N?)”  
“Armin!?”  
Armin looked shocked and quite arroused to at the sight before him  
Quickly covering yourself with the blanket you shakily asked  
“Armin how long have you been standing there?” to which he replied “Long enough (M/N)” before making his way over to you.  
He slowly lifted the covers, revealing your achingly hard and leaking member and began crawling up the bed until he was face was pressed up against your crotch.  
“Armin..w-what are you...” Was all you could say before he gently gripped your member in his soft hand.  
“Relax (M/N), just lay back and I’ll make you feel good”  
You slowly nodded your head and lay back on your pillow, preparing yourself for what was to come.  
Armin started to slowly stroke you up and down until you began moaning his name.  
“Ahh armin” what he did next though was quite unexpected, as you looked down you saw him take the head of your cock into his warm mouth, flicking his tongue around it as he descended deeper.  
You were in absolute bliss, this went on for another five minutes until, once again, you found yourself reaching your limit.  
“Armin..I’m gonna cum” hearing this, armin brought your dick out of his mouth and began hastily jerking you off. He then opened his mouth and let his tongue hangout onto your tip.  
That was all it took to bring you to your climax, white strings of semen shooting into his waiting mouth and some splattering on his lips.  
After you came down from your high armin swallowed the fluid and licked his lips clean.  
“Was that good for you?” he asked  
“Perfect armin”  
He crawled up into your arms and lay down beside you ready for a well earned rest.


End file.
